1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument designed to produce a musical tone signal in response to operation of a plurality of performance elements, and more particularly to an electronic musical instrument of the type which includes a computer programmed to control production of the musical tone signal.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In such a conventional electronic musical instrument as described above, the computer is designed to transfer a key data indicative of tone pitch designated by operation of key switch and an operation element data indicative of a tone color and a sound effect selected by a panel switch to a plurality of musical tone signal forming channels of a musical tone signal production circuit. Under control of the computer, it is required to quickly transfer the key data to the musical tone signal forming channels prior to transfer of the operation element data. To satisfy such a requirement, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 4-499 is an electronic musical instrument wherein the key data and the operation element data are temprorarily stored in a data buffer of the computer and assorted in a priority order to be transferred to the musical tone signal forming channels. In the musical instrument, however, the control program of the computer is complicated due to such assortment of the key data and the operation element data in the data buffer.